Kiss Me Dead
by Howl3
Summary: Wolfram's new Mission: Assassinate the new Demon King. He didn't expect to find the family he never knew he had, or to fall in love with his target. Yuuram


Disclaimer: Don't own the show, otherwise Yuri wouldn't be as much as a dumbass.

Kiss Me Dead

The shadows played gently on the cold stone walls in the large room. Soft teasing whispers were heard as toned thighs were squeezed through the smooth leather material that shielded them. It did nothing to stop the man from imagining how soft they would feel wrapped around him.

"Moan for me." He hissed, his lips sucking on a pale earlobe. The angel in his lap did so, his head falling back as the man gripped his hips, forcing them into a smooth rocking motion. The angel smiled slowly, slender, pale arms that glimmered in the moonlight sliding seductively over his chest to wrap around his neck.

The bed creaked slightly as he leaned forward to blow his breath across the man's ear, feeling the way he shivered under him, and feeling how fast the man's heart beat.

"You feel so good…" The angel whispered, green eyes opening to stare at the wall as if in a trance. The man laughed, eager to move things along. His hands crawled under the flimsy shirt, delighted at the feel of silk skin. He never saw the glint of silver that should have alerted him to danger.

Green eyes glared down in disgust at the body, blood pooling on the silk sheets, staining a more agreeable color of red instead of the serene blue they were.

"Disgusting pig." He sneered, throwing his leg over so that he slide smoothly from the bed, his boots making sharp clicks as he glided over to the window. He looked over his shoulder once, studied the corpse, and the slick essence of its life spilling onto the floor, the smell of another kill, and then he was gone.

…………………………….

The room would have seemed full of cheer and warmth if it wasn't for the one man sitting on his throne, his aura so black that it stole the very light from the room, making the walls gloomy in appearance.

The man's long dark blue hair served as his only entertainment as he glared sullenly into space, his mouth curved with a sharp frown. It was that expression that sent terror running through every maid or guard, because that look meant that somebody would die.

The silence, however, was broken as the sharp clicks of boots made themselves known and the King smiled, straightening his posture as the doors to the throne room were thrown open roughly, the doors banging against the walls and causing more than one person to flinch, no matter how many times it happened.

The King stood, walking from his throne to meet his guest, arms thrown wide open.

"Wolfram! You've returned!"

Green eyes glared harshly at him, but no reply was given as the blonde was wrapped into an embrace.

"You seem a bit upset." The King said, blue eyes glinting in amusement. This got a reaction as the blonde growled fiercely.

"That King was a pervert! He wanted to get into my pants as soon as I got there!"

"Ah, I can't say I blame him."

"Aurelius!"

The King laughed, but there was something cruel about his touch when he grasped the blonde's chin.

"You have completed your…..mission correct?"

Wolfram wanted to turn away from him, to twist away from that rough touch, but he couldn't, even if he wished to.

Still, he twisted his mouth and glared, his fingers clenching. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't." He snapped and the King's smile widened.

"Well, I suppose we should take this to a more private location hmm?"

Wolfram had no choice but to follow as his King's arms drew around his waist, the hand on his hip squeezing in warning.

The hallway was by far the most decorative of the castle, Aurelius liking the simple pleasure of simple walks to gaze at the elaborate set up as if viewing something particularly precious.

The King pushed open the door to his quarters and pulled the blonde in. Wolfram soon found himself pinned against the closed door, a hot mouth invading his roughly. He allowed it, twisting his arms around his King's neck.

It was a long while before Aurelius pulled back, liquid blue eyes smoldering into his own, the blonde feeling the blush heat his cheeks. He knew what the man desired, but that was one thing that he was not willing to give, not until he chose to give it freely, to his husband.

"You still hide from me." Aurelius sighed as if the whole thing bored him, but his fingers said otherwise, sliding down baby soft cheeks, loving the way those green eyes closed and those pleasurable lips sighed.

"You know I won't." Wolfram said sullenly.

"Of course." The King said lugubriously as if gravely insulted. "And you will, once you become my bride."

Wolfram sighed softly. "And it is only then that you will get what you so desire." The blonde tilted his neck to the side as soft kisses trailed up his neck to his jaw line and then to his ear.

"But until then, I have a new mission for you."

"What?" Startled green eyes widened. "I just got done-"

"Are you refusing?" The happy tone of his voice belied the deep seething anger just below the surface. The blonde shivered as those gentle fingers curled limply around his neck, the threat very clear.

"No." He murmured and turned away.

"Ohh don't get upset!" A hand on his chin forced his gaze back to his King. "For an award, this one will be easy."

Wolfram jerked his face free and quickly slipped from his trapped position and walked to the window, staring out at the people in the courtyard, wishing that he could be as free as they were.

"Who am I to kill now?" He asked hollowly, his face a blank mask.

The King chuckled, leaning against the door to twist his hair around his finger. "I want you to assassinate the new Demon King."

Wolfram leaned forward until the cool glass of the window pressed into his forehead, relaxing the rapid beating of his heart. Funny, how he could be so calm when spilling his victim's blood, but so nervous at actually meeting them face to face, knowing that he would be their killer, ripping the life out of their eyes, and causing grief as families, friends, and sometimes, whole kingdoms fell to pieces.

"Very well. The Demon King will breathe his last at my hands, and his kingdom will be at your mercy."

Aurelius slowly smiled. "That's how I intended it."


End file.
